


Home

by UndergroundWall



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: LGBTQ+phobie, M/M, agressions sexuel..., rejet familial
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndergroundWall/pseuds/UndergroundWall
Summary: [Human AU]Anthony est un jeune étudiant en art qui se retrouve soudainement sans logement. Son chemin croise celui d'Ezra, un vieux libraire du quartier de Soho.Trigger Warning: LGBTQ+phobie, rejet familial, mention d'agressions sexuelles passées. Si l'un de ses thèmes pourraient vous mettre mal à l'aise, je vous embrasse et vous donne rendez-vous dans une prochaine fic plus légère. Cœur sur vous.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

La pluie rendait l'atmosphère lugubre. Il ne faisait pas froid, mais être mouillé n'était jamais agréable, surtout en plein mois de Septembre, et en fin de soirée.

C'était la troisième nuit ou Anthony ne savait pas ou dormir, et il n'osait toujours pas dégainer son téléphone pour appeler ses parents. Pas qu'ils l'auraient rejeté... Enfin, il n'en était pas sûr, mais... question de fierté. Il était partit à Londres pour faire des études, profitant d'une bonne bourse, et avait dit qu'il se débrouillerait seul.

Mais le jour de la rentrée était arrivé et il n'avait pas trouvé de logement. Les deux premières nuits, il les avait passé à l'hôtel, mais c'était trop coûteux. Alors maintenant il se trimbalait avec sa valise à roulette qu'il laissant dans son casier en journée, prenait des douches à la salle de sport, et marchait dans les rues de Londres pour attendre que la nuit passe.

  
En désespoir de cause, il se réfugie contre une vitrine qui le protège du vent et de la pluie. Son reflet lui semble pourtant élégant: il a soigneusement noué ses cheveux en arrière et il a porté une attention particulière à sa tenue, avec son débardeur noir aux manches déchirées et son jeans extra slim. S'il a toujours son élégance, c'est que tout va bien, non?

Mais les cernes qui creusent le dessous de ses yeux racontent une autre histoire. Qu'est-ce qu'il donnerait pour un bon lit bien moelleux, bien sec et bien chaud...

Anthony regarde à nouveau les passants qui se pressent sous leurs parapluies pour renter au plus vite chez eux. Il détaille les hommes en particulier. S'il parvenait à séduire l'un d'eux, il gagnerait peut-être un peu de plaisir et un peu de confort, n'est-ce pas?

C'est Soho. Il nie les hétéros qui passent et évite du regard quelques jeunes étudiants - trop risqué... s'il les croisait ensuite dans une soirée?

Pas lui, il est moche. Pas lui, il a une tête de pervers, et s'il apprécie plaire, il n'aime pas sa manière de le regarder comme un bout de viande.

Une silhouette petite et discrète se glisse près de lui - Oh, il bloquait presque l'entrée du magasin. Qu'est-ce que c'était? Une librairie?

L'homme semble... respectable. La dégaine hors d'âge d'un vénérable libraire, qui a probablement passé la cinquantaine sans pour autant être ravagé par les affres de la vieillesse. Ses légères rides sont douces, son sourire aimable, ses cheveux presque blancs forment des boucles charmantes et ses yeux...

Ce sont les plus beaux yeux qu'Anthony avait jamais vu. S'il avait son matériel avec lui, il l'aurait dessiné pour pouvoir s'en souvenir, mais à la place, son cœur parla plus vite que son cerveau.

"Monsieur... Si vous êtes seul ce soir, je pourrais vous tenir compagnie."

Le petit homme sursaute, surpris que l'ombre qui se blottissait contre sa vitrine lui adresse la parole.

"Euh...? Eh bien, ma fois, j'ai acheté quelques petits gâteaux et je comptais me faire bouillir un bol de thé, si vous voulez vous joindre à moi..."

Anthony su aussitôt que l'inconnu n'avait pas compris ses intentions, mais il accepta l'invitation avec joie. Même pour quelques heures, être au sec avec une tasse de thé, cela ne se refusait pas.

Se débarrassant de sa veste trempée, il chercha un endroit ou la poser. A chaque endroit ou il posait les yeux des livres anciens ou des papiers étaient entreposés.

"Ah, je vais prendre ça, je vous en prie..." Délesté de sa veste, Anthony regarda le libraire la placer sur un porte-manteau d'allure antique, à côté de son propre manteau beige, puis disparaître dans la cuisine. Très vite, le bruit d'une bouilloire qui chauffait se fit entendre, et il revint avec deux tasses et leurs petites cuillères.

"Je vous en prie, installez-vous..." dit-il en désignant les fauteuils anciens et confortables qui entourait une petite table basse.

"Je risque de mouiller vos fauteuils, monsieur.  
-Ils ont connus pire, ne vous inquiétez pas!"

Il repartit dans la cuisine pour préparer des assiettes pour les pâtisseries. Anthony regarda la boite du boulanger: c'était l'un des plus réputé du quartier. Il en salivait d'avance.

Quand il revint, le jeune homme osa demander: "Au fait... Vous accueillez toujours aussi facilement les gens qui vous propose un peu de compagnie?"

Le sourire doux du plus vieux se mua en un petit rire sarcastique.

"Oh, non, pas du tout. Mais vous étiez là, blottit misérablement contre ma vitrine et désespéré au point de faire une proposition indécente à un vieil homme dans mon genre... Je ne compte pas en profiter, mais un thé ne vous feras pas de mal, je me trompe?  
-... Oui."

Autant pour l'innocence supposée du librairie. Il l'avait pris pour un naïf, mais il était étonnement conscient de ce qui lui avait traversé l'esprit.

Il acheva la préparation en apportant la théière et en servant les pâtisseries - des choux à la crème.

"Il faut attendre quelques minutes que cela infuse. A mon tour de vous poser une question... Qu'est-ce qui pousse un jeune homme comme vous à être dehors par se temps et de s'offrir ainsi à des vieux messieurs?"

Aïe. Il appuyait ou ça faisait mal, direct, et Anthony rougit violemment.

"Je ne m'offre pas... Oh, vous ne comprendriez pas.  
-Expliquez donc, je peux toujours essayer de comprendre."

Alors Anthony raconta son arrivée à Londres, l'attitude du propriétaire du petit studio qu'il avait prévu de louer, proche de la fac d'Art qu'il venait d'intégrer.

"Il voulait garder les clés pour pouvoir entrer à tout moment?  
-Et il m'a même suggéré de payer... en nature. Il était parfaitement dégoûtant.  
-Je suis d'accord avec vous, c'est répugnant.  
-J'ai refusé de signer et je suis partit... Mais allez donc trouver un studio d'étudiant après la rentrée!"

Il continua, expliquant chacune de ses nuits à marcher dans Londres, et la fatigue... La fatigue qui lui faisait faire n'importe quoi.

"Même tenter de séduire le premier mec qui à l'air agréable et à mon gout qui passe, on dirait... Juste pour pouvoir dormir dans un vrais lit."

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Pour éviter de montrer sa gène, le libraire but une gorgée de thé et repris un choux à la crème. Anthony en profita pour le détailler. Il ne pouvait pas être plus différent de lui: petit, avec le poids des ans qui semblait le rendre encore plus petit, face à l'allure élancée du jeune homme. Ces rondeurs - alors qu'Anthony pouvait manger tout ce qu'il voulait sans prendre un gramme - et cet air apaisé indéfinissable. Cet apaisement qu'il manquait tant à la vie d'Anthony.

"Bon. Il y a une petite pièce là-haut, sous le toit, avec un vieux lit. Il y aura peut-être besoin de changer les draps et de pousser quelques livres, je m'en sers comme débarras depuis tant d'années... Mais cela pourrait être bien pour une bonne nuit de repos, non? Allons voir."

Arrivés au premier, Anthony s'attendait à être attiré vers la chambre du libraire, mais il n'y fit qu'un crochet pour récupérer des draps frais, et ils continuèrent jusqu'au deuxième.

Effectivement, c'était une sorte de débarras. Ils poussèrent quelques livres et époussetèrent le matelas avant de le garnir. Après avoir fait ça, Anthony ressentit une grande fatigue l'accabler, comme s'il avait dépassé ses limites et s'autorisait enfin à tout laisser tomber.

"Dormez bien, jeune homme. Demain, c'est samedi, vous n'avez pas cours, n'hésitez pas à dormir un peu plus, et si vous me cherchez, je serais sans doute déjà en bas à votre réveil."

A peine avait-il refermé la porte de la petite chambre de bonne qu'Anthony s'effondra sur le lit et partit aussitôt au pays des rêves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [N'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre sur le discord Good Omens Français!](https://discord.gg/GC2k8vy)


	2. Chapter 2

En ouvrant les yeux se matin-là, Anthony eu un léger stress. Est-ce qu'il avait fini dans les bras d'un gars, finalement? Sinon, comment expliquer ce lit chaud?

Puis il se souvient du propriétaire de la librairie et se maudit intérieurement. Il aurait pu tomber sur n'importe qui, du pervers pur à l'assassin psychopathe. Il pensait parfois que Dieu l'avait abandonné, mais hier soir, il avait eu beaucoup de chance.

L'odeur de cuisine emplissait la cage d'escalier et il descendit, évitant de marcher sur les bouquins qui bloquaient parfois les marches. Quelle étrange rencontre... Après tout, ce libraire aurait bien pu avoir une mauvaise surprise et loger un voleur qui l'aurait cambrioler pendant la nuit...

  
"Euh... Bonjour?  
-Oh, bonjour jeune homme! Je vous ai cuit des œufs brouillés, j'espère que vous aimez cela!"

Il était sur le point de refuser - vraiment, il avait déjà abusé de la bonté du vieux libraire aux cheveux presque blanc - mais à cet instant, son ventre cria famine très ostensiblement.

"Mon pauvre ami, vous mourrez de faim! Asseyez-vous et servez-vous une tasse de thé, j'arrive tout de suite."

Le thé était infusé à la perfection. L'homme revint de la cuisine avec une assiette d'œufs, des tranche de bacon grillée et des toasts.

"... Je ne sais comment vous remercier.  
-Mangez, vous êtes si maigre!" répondit-il en saisissant un croissant au beurre et en commençant à le déguster avec sa propre tasse de thé.

"... Déjà, comment puis-je vous appeler?" ajouta Anthony, après avoir entamé les oeufs qui étaient vraiment délicieux.

"Ne nous sommes-nous pas présenté? Ah, peut-être que non, en effet! Je suis Ezra Fell, et je possède cette librairie.  
-Merci encore, monsieur Fell.  
-Oh, s'il vous plait, appelez-moi Ezra. Monsieur Fell, c'était mon père."

En disant cela, son sourire semblait s'être figé. Tout en lui hurlait "sujet tabou", et Anthony préféra s'en éloigner.

"Euh... Moi, c'est Anthony Crowley. Anthony va très bien." Pour l'instant. Parfois, il passait par Ashtoreth, mais c'était une autre histoire, il n'allait pas effrayer ce pauvre libraire. "J'étudie aux beaux-arts.  
-Ravis de vous rencontrez, Anthony. Les beaux-arts... Ce n'est pas très loin, à quelques stations de Tube, je pense.  
-Non, en effet.  
-Vous cherchez toujours un logement?  
-Euh... Oui, mais je n'ai pas énormément d'argent pour le payer. Je vais avoir du mal, les prix ont vraiment grimpés."

Ezra sembla réfléchir quelques instant.

"Que comptiez-vous mettre comme loyer dans le studio que vous espériez avoir?  
-Ben... 300 livres sterling. Je ne peux pas donner plus, car j'ai à peine 500 livres de bourse par mois et le matériel est très cher. Je comptais me trouver un boulot, en fait, sinon je ne mangerais pas."

Le libraire saisit un grand livre de compte et consulta quelques lignes manuscrites.

"... Vous rentrez souvent chez vos parents?  
-Je comptais y retourner pour aller chercher le reste de mes affaires le weekend prochain et puis attendre les vacances pour retourner les voir... Le train est cher.  
-D'accord. 250 livres, ça vous va? Nous irons vous acheter une nouvelle literie et il faudra tout dépoussiérer, par contre, mais j'ai enlevé 50 livres car vous devrez partager la cuisine et la salle de bain avec moi.  
-... Quoi?  
-Je n'ai pas d'horaires particuliers, je dors très peu, donc même si vous rentrez tard, ce n'est pas un problème. Par contre, j'apprécierais que vous soyez sérieux dans vos études...  
-E... Evidemment, mais...  
-Et rassurez-vous, je n'ai aucun besoin en nature comme votre étrange précédent propriétaire.  
-... Et je peux m'installer quand?  
-Eh bien, vous avez laissé votre valise à roulette à l'étage, n'est-ce pas? Vous êtes donc déjà installé."

C'était vraiment dingue. En une nuit, il avait croisé un inconnu qui ne l'avait pas agressé, et lui avait proposé d'habiter chez lui. Qui était cet ange gardien?

"Mais, pourquoi, Ezra? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que je ne suis pas un type peu fréquentable?  
-Oh, ne soyez pas plus idiots que vous ne l'êtes, voyons."

Bon, et bien, il était temps de s'installer, supposa Anthony.

  
Après le rachat d'une nouvelle literie et un bon dépoussiérage, l'étudiant partit chercher son matériel qui patientait dans son casier à l'université. Ezra en fut curieux et impressionné.

"Comme j'ai hâte de voir vos œuvres...  
-Je vais faire de mon mieux. Au fait, la semaine prochaine, je vais sans doute ramener d'autres affaires de chez mes parents... Cela ne vous ennuie pas que j'écoute de la musique?  
-Oh pas du tout! J'adore la musique!" répondit-il en désignant un antique gramophone posé près de son bureau, au cœur de la librairie.  
"... Vous avez 150 ans?  
-Je vous demande pardon?  
-Hum, rien. Bref, je vais ramener ma platine et mes vinyles alors.  
-A votre aise, Anthony!"

Le samedi soir passa tranquillement, et l'étudiant commençait à comprendre pourquoi le libraire l'avait fait resté. Il n'avait encore rien signé, et il attendait pendant qu'Ezra rédige le contrat (la chose la plus légale et honnête du monde, formulé sans aucune chausse-trape, du grand art). Cet homme-là était seul, vraiment très seul. S'il semblait apprécié de ses voisins (lorsqu'ils étaient partis chercher un nouveau matelas, il avait été salué par de nombreux commerçants du quartier), il n'avait probablement aucune famille.

"Voilà! Merci pour la signature. Vous paierez tous les quinze du mois, si cela vous va.  
-C'est parfait, je vais faire un virement automatique. Merci de me permettre de rester.  
-C'est un plaisir pour moi, et ces 250 livres seront un bon complément dans mon budget. Comme convenu, si nous sommes ensemble aux heures de repas, nous cuisinerons pour deux, c'est bon pour vous?  
-Bien sûr. Et vous pouvez arrêter de me vouvoyer, Ezra, je pourrais être..."

Anthony se mordit la langue. Il avait failli insister lourdement sur leur différence d'âge, alors que ce n'était pas du tout son but. Le libraire portait vraiment bien les années et, vraiment, était tout à fait à son gout.

"Ah, bien, d'accords. Tutoies-moi aussi, dans ce cas.  
-OK."

Un silence pesant s'installa.

"Une tasse de thé? Ou alors, je sais, je dois avoir un bon vin pour fêter ton installation..." Il disparu au sous-sol.

Débouchonnant un peu plus tard une bouteille qui avait l'air ancienne, il servit deux verres et tendit le premier à Anthony.

"Eh bien... A ton nouveau départ. Nouvelle ville, nouvelles études, nouveau logement, félicitation!  
-Merci!" Et ils trinquèrent. Le tintement des deux verres l'un contre l'autre fit presque monter des larmes aux yeux du jeune homme, mais il se retiens, croisant le regard confiant et tendre du libraire.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah bon, tu as changé d'adresse?" S'étonna sa mère lorsqu'il lui parla de sa nouvelle chambre au dessus de la librairie.

"Oui, je ne pouvais pas rester là ou j'avais trouvé un logement. Mais je ne me plaint pas, c'est un peu moins cher et même si je dois partager la cuisine, c'est beaucoup plus agréable.  
-Tant mieux mon chéri. Bon, nous allons devoir nous débrouiller tout les deux pour transporter tes affaires, ton père est sortit..."

Évidemment qu'il était sortit. Anthony savait bien que son père voulait à tout pris éviter de le voir. Eh bien, tant pis! il prendrait ses bagages seuls.

  
Il remplis ses valises de ses derniers vêtements qu'il n'avait pas emportés, d'une grande partie de sa collection de disques et il emballa soigneusement sa platine en prenant bien soin d'enlever la pointe du diamant pour le transport. Il porta ses deux valises lui-même et sa maman le suivait en portant la platine et l'ampli dans un grand sac.

"C'est vraiment lourd... Ah, dommage que ton père...  
-Ça va maman, t'inquiète, on va y arriver."

Il l'embrassa sur le front juste avant de monter dans le train. Il était beaucoup plus grand qu'elle.

"Tu vas me manquer jusqu'à la Toussaint, mon Anthony...  
-Je sais maman... Tu me manqueras aussi."

Le train se mit en marche, et il lui fit signe par la fenêtre. Voilà, direction Londres!

A sa grande surprise, ses camarades de classes l'attendaient ce dimanche-là à la gare.

"Ben quoi? T'as dit que tu ramenais le reste de ta vie à Londres, tu pensais qu'on allait te laisser galérer dans le tube?" lança Lije, un grand type noir et baraqué. Hady était presque caché derrière lui, l'air particulièrement fatigué, comme souvent. Bee complétait le groupe, minuscule, mais au charisme XXL.

"Et puis on est grave curieux de voir ta fameuse librairie. Tu excuseras Daphné mais elle est chez ses parents et rentrait plus tard que toi.  
-C'est super sympa, merci les gars..."

Chacun pris une valise ou un bagage, même Bee, et ils s'engouffrèrent dans le Tube. Anthony songea à quel point cette année avait commencé avec des hauts et des bas, avec son soucis de logement, mais aussi avec de nouveaux amis cool et finalement sa rencontre avec Ezra.

"Alors, ce libraire, je me demande s'il est aussi sexy que tu le dis." le taquina Hady.

"Il n'est pas sexy... Déjà, il est vieux.  
-Mais tu en ferais bien ton petit déjeuner, vu comme tu en parles.  
-Oh, ça va!"

Ils étaient arrivés à Soho. Ses amis furent surpris de l'allure générale de la librairie.

"C'est que des antiquités ici! J'espérais une librairie de porno... Quand je vais dire ça à Daph elle va être déçue...  
-Eh! Ezra est un libraire respectable.  
-J'ai vu ses critiques Yelp, et on dirait plutôt qu'il fait fuir les clients." lui répondit Bee.

Ils entrèrent dans la librairie. D'abord surpris de voir autant de monde entrer en même temps, le propriétaire sursauta, puis reconnus Anthony.

"Oh, tu es revenus! Ce sont tes amis?"

Ils se présentèrent et aidèrent ensuite le jeune homme à monter ses affaires à l'étage. Dans la chambre, Bee siffla. "T'es comme un coq en pâte ici, mon grand. T'es sûr que c'est pas ton Sugar Daddy, là, en bas?"

C'est vrais qu'une fois dépoussiérée et rangée, c'était une chambre absolument charmante, située sous les toits, et avec une cheminée fonctionnelle! Il n'aurait pu rêver mieux. Et s'il laissait la poussière s'installer (avec autant de livre, impossible de faire sans), en général son logeur était très pointilleux sur l'hygiène.

Il avait déjà acheté une petite plante en pot qui trônait sur le bord de son bureau, profitant des rayons du soleil. Quand sa platine serait installée, il serait vraiment chez lui, et ce sera parfait.

Lije l'aida à monter une kallax pour installer ses disques, et il répondit aux questions des autres.

"T'as déjà trouvé un job, au fait? Car mon patron semble chercher d'autres étudiants."

Mais Hady travaillait dans un fast food et avait des horaires de fou. Cela ne tentait pas vraiment Anthony.

"Oui, le café au coin de la rue recrutait, mais merci, c'est gentil de penser à moi.  
-Ah, super, bon courage mec."

Une fois tout installé, ils écoutèrent ensemble quelques disques et ils partirent en début de soirée. Anthony descendit pour découvrir qu'Ezra avait fait à manger pour eux deux.

"Oh, merci! ça sent super bon...  
-Tes amis sont sympa, en tout cas, tu peux les inviter à nouveau, cela ne me dérange pas. Alors, tout est en place?  
-Oh oui, je me sens pleinement à la maison, maintenant."

Oups! Anthony rougit et regarda fixement son assiette vide. Il parlait toujours trop vite...

"Tant mieux, si tu te sens bien, c'est le principal." Le regard d'Ezra se fit lointain. "Quand je suis arrivé ici... C'était le milieux des années 80, je venait de perdre mes parents, et j'avais beaucoup, beaucoup d'argent. Soyons honnête, j'ai bien investit et ce n'est pas la librairie qui me fait vivre. J'ai racheté le fond de commerce d'un vieux libraire. Je pouvais faire enfin ce que je voulais vraiment, et c'est la première fois que je me suis sentit à la maison."

La nostalgie pouvait se voir dans ses yeux. Anthony ne savait trop que dire. "Je suis venu à Londres car j'espérais pouvoir changer un peu ma vie. J'aime mes parents mais..." Il soupira. "On ne se comprends plus. Je ne suis pas chez moi quand je suis chez eux."

Le libraire lui sourit. "Eh bien, c'est bien partit, on dirait! Maintenant, mangeons, il faut prendre des forces, demain tu retournes en cours et tu commence à servir au café au soir!"

Ils mangèrent ensemble le délicieux repas. En plein milieux d'une bouchée, Anthony réalisa soudainement quelque chose.

"Euh... Ezra? Vous... tu as dit que tu t'étais installé ici dans les années 80?  
-Oui? C'était en 1982.  
-Mais... C'était il y a..." Anthony n'était pas bon en mathématique, et il réfléchit quelques instant. "Trente-huit ans? Mais tu as quel âge, sérieusement?"

Ses yeux s'arrondirent, et Anthony se donna une claque mentale. Il les accumulait, sérieusement.

"Eh bien, j'avais 19 ans à cette époque, cela peut peut-être te donner un indice..."

Le jeune homme failli s'étouffer avec sa purée. Quoi? sérieusement? Il lui donnait, quoi, à peine la cinquantaine, mais il avait presque soixante ans?

"Ne t'inquiète pas, on m'a souvent pris pour plus jeune que je ne le suis réellement. J'ai même eu du mal à acheter ma librairie, j'avais encore l'air d'un très jeune adolescent... J'ai du fournir des papiers d'identités, ça a été une aventure..."

19 ans, c'est l'âge qu'Anthony avait maintenant. Il paraissait certes un peu plus vieux, un peu plus mature pour son jeune âge, mais 38 ans de différence, ce n'est plus un petit trou à franchir, c'était un ravin...

Mais à quoi pensait-il? Il trouvait Ezra vraiment bien, mais pas comme ça. Il pourrait être son père (voir son grand-père, du coup? Oh, non, ne pas penser à ça...) et il n'avait pas besoin d'un sugar daddy.

Il valait mieux oublier ces pensées.

Et pourtant... A quoi bon s'offusque de l'âge, si les sentiments semblent s'enraciner si profondément dans son coeur?


	4. Chapter 4

Le temps file à une vitesse... Halloween, puis Noël, étaient passés. Si Anthony était rentré pour les vacances de Toussaint, il s'était tant disputé avec son père qu'il décida de passer Noël à la librairie. Ezra en avait été ravis, déjà prêt à passer un nouveau réveillon en solitaire.

Plus le jeune homme apprenait à connaitre Ezra, plus il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer... Et à son âge, il ne voyait pas spécialement le problème à faire jouer ses charmes, oubliant peu à peu la différence d'âge. Ou préférant l'oublier.

Il avait entendu beaucoup de rumeur dans le quartier. Après 38 ans de présence, Ezra Fell ne passait pas inaperçus. On le qualifiait de vieux jeune homme, de timide, d'introvertis, mais on parlait aussi de sa gentillesse et de son allure joyeuse. Personne ne lui avait jamais connu de compagne, ni même de compagnon, même si tout le monde le soupçonnait gay et probablement puceau.

  
Chaque soir, après son travail au bar, un repas à réchauffer l'attendait. Il passait ensuite le reste de sa soirée sur ses devoirs, et s'il devait produire un portrait, Ezra était devenu son modèle préféré. Celui-ci lisait au salon tous les soirs, en écoutant sa musique, définitivement très différente de ce qu'écoutais Anthony. Il ne lui avait jamais fait de remarque à ce propos, mais il faisait attention à ne pas élever trop le volume... Sauf pour Queen. Queen ne s'écoute pas à bas volume.

Le soir de Noël, il avait encore gaffé. Ils avaient bu tous les deux du vin, et si Ezra était plus résistant, Anthony, pas encore tout à fait habitué, s'était un peu plus déchainé. Il avait descendu la platine et n'avait pu résister à inviter Ezra à danser.

Il avait accepté, à sa grande surprise, et le jeune homme était surpris de constater qu'il était un excellent danseur de Rock'n'roll. Il n'avait jamais été autant essoufflé après "Crazy Little Thing Called Love".

"Wow! Ezra, c'est dingue!"

Il baissa les yeux vers le libraire, qui rougissait, maintenant. Il suffirait de quelques centimètres...

Mais déjà, l'autre s'éloignait, replaçant un sourire joyeux sur son visage. "Je m'étais rarement amusé autant à Noël, merci mon cher garçon!  
-De rien... Euh... C'est un slow, après, si tu veux..."

Le sourire se fissura. "Oh... Je pense qu'il vaut mieux éviter. Et si nous passions au dessert?"

Et voilà, Noël avait été... étrange. Il était sortit au nouvel an avec sa bande, et n'avait donc pas réitéré la tentative de rapprochement. Mais le cours d'anatomie lui avait donné une parfaite justification au mois de février...

"Oh, sérieux, dessiner du nu masculin? mais ou est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir trouver un modèle?" S'inquiéta Daphné en sortant du cours.

"Nope.  
-Nope.  
-Nope.  
-Les gars, vous n'êtes pas drôle..."

Bee rigola. "Je suis sûr que Lije va poser pour Hady et vice-versa... Et toi, Anthony, moyennant finance, pour qui poseras-tu?  
-Personne. Je crois que je sais à qui je vais demander, par contre...  
-J'ai récupéré le numéro d'un acteur de théâtre qui fait du mannequinat, si besoin.  
-Oh, Bee, on le paye et on le peint toutes les deux? Cela diviserais les coûts..." proposa l'autre jeune fille.

Mais les pensées d'Anthony étaient déjà loin, très loin, très...

"C'est hors de question."

Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'Anthony espérait.

"Mais... Je n'ai pas les moyens pour engager un mannequin...  
-Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à l'un de tes amis?  
-Errrr... Lije et Hady son en couple, et l'un ou l'autre serais jaloux.  
-Et le petit?  
-Euh, Bee? Ben... C'est un nu masculin."

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux d'Ezra.

"Ah, ok. Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, n'est-ce pas?"

Anthony hocha la tête.

"Laisse-moi quelques heures pour y réfléchir.  
-Ok! merci! Je vais bosser, à ce soir...  
-Je n'ai pas encore dit oui!"

Mais l'étudiant avait déjà embarqué son sac et courrait dans la rue pour éviter d'être en retard au café.

Pendant sa pause, il vérifia ses messages. Daphné lui avait envoyé un selfie, posant devant un cul digne d'une statue grecque (le fameux mannequin que Bee et elle avaient payé? Bee tirait la langue en arrière-plan) et sa maman lui donnait des nouvelles de l'un de ses anciens camarades de classe. Ezra n'avait pas de smartphone, il ne pouvait donc pas lui envoyer de message. Bien. Il fallait le laisser réfléchir.

A son retour, le diner l'attendait, mais pour une fois, le libraire l'avait attendu pour manger ensemble. Il n'évoqua pas la question qui le taraudait avant d'avoir fini son assiette.

"Donc, euh... Tu as réfléchis? Car si ça ne va pas...  
-C'est d'accord.  
-... Je dois trouver rapidement quelqu'un et... pardon?  
-C'est d'accord. Mais nous devons discuter avant.  
-Discuter... Oui! oui bien entendu, discutons, c'est parfait!  
-Je vais nous faire une tasse de thé."

Le thé, toujours aussi divin, ne rendit pas l'atmosphère moins tendue.

"Bien, Anthony, je vais d'abord t'expliquer... Ne me coupe pas, s'il te plait, c'est déjà très difficile pour moi.  
-D'accord.  
-Merci."

Il souffla sur sa tasse et pris une grande inspiration.

"Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec mon corps. J'ai certaines cicatrices assez disgracieuses, je n'aime pas les montrer. Après, oui, il faut bien le faire parfois, chez le médecin, par exemple, donc je peux le surmonter."

Attendant une réponse, il regarda vers Anthony, qui sut qu'il devait parler maintenant.

"Euh, d'accord. Pas de problème.  
-Donc je voudrais que tu ne me poses pas de question à leur propos, et que tu évites de les commenter.  
-Je ne dirais rien, promis.  
-Je ne veux pas être dessiné entièrement de face, si possible.  
-Vous pourriez être dos à moi et vous tourner légèrement?  
-Oui, bonne idée, je ferais ça. Si je dois changer de position, décrit là-moi, mais je ne préfère pas être touché.  
-Bien sûr.  
-Tu te rends compte que je te fais confiance, n'est-ce pas? J'aurais refusé pour beaucoup de gens.  
-Oui, je le comprends tout à fait. Je n'abuserais pas de cette confiance."

Il sourit tristement. "Eh bien, allons-y alors. Je préfère que ce soit dans ta chambre, si cela ne te gènes pas.  
-D'accord. Je mettrais de la musique, si vous voulez.  
-Ce serait charmant, merci."

Ils montèrent ensemble au dernier étage. Anthony se tourna vers ses disques, les regardant pendant qu'il entendait Ezra se défaire de ses habits. Il n'osait pas le regarder, imaginant juste la manière dont il pouvait défaire son nœud papillon, les boutons de sa chemise, ses bretelles...

"Euh... Quel genre de musique...  
-Ce qui vous plaira, mon garçon."

Préférant ne pas trop perturber le libraire avec quelque chose de trop trash, ni peser un peu plus sur l'atmosphère avec des ballades mélancoliques, son choix se porta sur les notes joyeuses de There goes rhymin' Simon.

Quand il eu posé le diamant juste avant le premier morceau, il se retourna. Ezra était prêt et se tenait debout, de dos. Il se tournait légèrement vers lui pour donner du mouvement à sa posture et lui rendre son regard.

Il était magnifique. Évidemment, Anthony avait déjà vu des corps jeunes et parfaits, mais ce corps-là faisait ressortir toute la bonté et la générosité qu'il adorait chez Ezra. Il avait des rondeurs, quelques signes de vieillesse mais assez peu de rides. Les cicatrices étaient plus voyantes que les rides, en fait. Elles étaient effrayantes. Anthony du retenir un petit sursaut à leurs vues.

Mais c'était Ezra, et il était beau. S'il s'écoutait, le jeune homme serait venu poser son visage contre ses cuisses, mais il avait été clair: pas de contact physique.

Sans plus attendre, il s'empara de son carnet et de ses crayons et entama son dessin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je tiens à préciser une chose: On sait depuis le premier chapitre qu'Anthony est genderfluid. Il est pour l'instant dans une période principalement "il". Il n'aime pas utiliser "iel" (c'est plutôt Bee ça...) et préfère en général être "il", sauf quand c'est "elle". Il ne se vexe pas lorsque les gens se trompent et les corrige quand il sent que c'est faisable.


	5. Chapter 5

Ils n'en reparlèrent pas. Anthony n'eut pas besoin d'une seconde séance, puisqu'ils avaient fait trainer cette unique soirée en longueur, écoutants plusieurs disques, laissant Ezra se reposer un peu entre deux albums, et produisant un grand nombre de croquis.

Lorsqu'il reçut sa note (et une excellente note, d'ailleurs), il revint avec des chocolats à la librairie pour remercier son modèle, et Ezra en fut véritablement ravi.

"Je suis heureux de ce petit sacrifice, si tu as eu autant de succès, mon cher garçon.  
-Tu ne veux pas voir le résultat?  
-Oh, surtout pas!"

Anthony savait qu'il ne devait pas être vexé, puisqu'Ezra appréciait généralement son art, mais qu'il était trop gêné pour ça. Il décida d'oublier l'incident (tout en gardant les souvenirs de la soirée ou il l'avait dessiné, précieusement, pour les nuits ou il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui) et de continuer.

Pâques approchait. Ses notes étaient bonnes, ce qui lui garantissait de ne pas avoir de problème à passer en deuxième année, et ils avaient déjà convenu qu'Anthony pouvait laisser ses affaires à la librairie pour ne pas tout devoir déménager pendant l'été.

Mais Ezra, lui, semblait changer. Son caractère jovial s'était fait soudainement plus sombre, sans qu'il puisse expliquer ce qui causait ce tracas.

"Ce n'est pourtant pas juste après la séance de dessin..." expliquait-il à Daphné, seule oreille attentive dans les environs. Bee était là aussi, mais iel ne cessait de consulter l'écran de son téléphone.

"Par contre je connais quelqu'un qui a changé d'humeur depuis cette séance..." sous-entendu la jeune fille. "Bee n'arrête pas de parler du mannequin. A quel point c'est un imbécile, surtout.  
-Mais oui, ce pauvre con de Gabriel n'a pas répondu à mon dernier message...  
-Dans lequel iel l'insultait, je parie."

Anthony soupira. Décidément, ses états d'âmes n'intéressaient pas grand monde. Autant parler d'autre chose. "Vous avez déjà des infos sur la sortie au tribunal, après Pâques?  
-Ouai! Ils vont nous envoyer chacun dans un procès à tour de rôle et il faudra faire des croquis d'audience. Ils ont affichés les dates et les heures, tu n'as pas vu?"

Après les cours, il alla se renseigner sur son horaire. Les croquis d'audiences étaient importants, c'était une part de sa cote de fin d'année.

Il en parla au soir à Ezra, qui blêmit.

"Vous n'êtes pas un peu jeune pour assister à ce genre de chose, toi et tes amis?  
-Ça va, ils ne nous envoient pas dans des affaires sordides, je suppose. J'ai entendu une deuxième, Uriel, en parler, l'année passée le plus trash qu'ils ont eu, c'était le braquage d'une bijouterie ou le bijoutier c'était défendu et avait tiré dans la jambe du voleur..."

Ezra se servit une tasse de thé.

"Je trouve déjà cela très sinistre.  
-Tu ne regardes jamais la télé?" Anthony n'avait pas besoin de réponse à cette question. Il n'y avait pas de télé ici.

Il finit par revenir à Pâques chez ses parents, pour trouver que toutes ses photos avaient disparus de la maison et que son père ne savait pas qu'il revenait. Il repartit aussitôt, maudissant sa mère et regrettant d'avoir tant dépensé pour s'acheter un billet de train.

Il rentra sans prévenir et en faisant le moins de bruit possible, pensant vu l'heure que son propriétaire devait déjà dormir. Il le découvrit à la cuisine, en train de consulter un dossier épais, et clairement en train de pleurer, aussi.

"Euh...  
-Anthony!" Il sursauta et referma d'un coup sec le dossier et effaça les trace de larme sur son visage. "Tu es déjà rentré?  
-Moui. Ma présence n'est plus vraiment souhaitée, là-bas.  
-Oh."

Le silence était sec et coupant. Cela semblait les blesser tous les deux, et Ezra tenta de le combler.

"Je... C'est difficile, je sais. Ne pas pouvoir rentrer chez soi. Ne pas être considéré comme... légitime.  
-C'est bizarre, j'ai pensé en entrant dans la librairie que je rentrais chez moi, et je me suis sentit mal chez mes parents.  
-Je comprends. Au moins, tu sais que tu peux rentrer ici. Beaucoup n'ont pas cette chance. Si tu veux en parler..."

Anthony hésita. Il savait qu'il était ouvert d'esprit, ce n'était pas le problème, mais c'était... intime.

"Eh bien... Mon père n'apprécie pas que mon genre ne soit pas conforme à la binarité prôné par la société, je pense.  
-Il va falloir que tu m'expliques, très cher. De mon temps, il y avait les 'pédés et les autres', et si je suis ouvert d'esprit, je viens d'une époque ou l'on parlait moins de nuances..."

Alors il tenta d'expliquer sa fluidité de genre, comment parfois il se sentait garçon, pas de problème, et parfois fille, et là, il s'empêchait de le montrer. Il lui appris son prénom féminin, et il rougit lorsqu'Ezra le prononça.

"Sache, mon cher, que si tu veux laisser Ashtoreth s'exprimer ici, tu peux. Pas de problème. Dehors, je sais que c'est difficile, mais ici... à la maison, tu es qui tu souhaites, d'accord?"

C'était au tour d'Anthony de pleurer.

"Merci.  
-De rien, voyons...  
-Et vous... et vous, pourquoi n'étiez vous pas légitime?  
-Oh... Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment avoué, en fait. Je n'avais pas besoin, il parait que ça se voyait sur mon visage, même lorsque j'étais enfant."

Le plus jeune fit un sourire gêné. "Hum...  
-Oh, je sais, tout le monde pense que je suis gay, je sais. Et moi, je sais qui je suis. Je vais te dire, je n'ai jamais touché à un homme.  
-Et une femme?  
-Une femme non plus, remarque." Il rigola de bon cœur.

Pour le taquiner, Anthony continua ses questions, énumérant les différents genres possibles. Oh, d'accord, il n'avait vraiment rien fait avec personne.

"Tu es asexuel, en fait?  
-Je ne penses pas, non. Il faudrait vraiment que je n'ai aucun désirs, il me semble...  
-Mais alors...  
-Mais alors, il est tard, et nous devrions tous les deux nous coucher. Tu es peut-être en vacances, mais moi, j'ouvre la librairie demain!"

Et ils fermèrent ensemble le volet de la librairie avant de se séparer dans les escaliers.

Seul dans sa chambre, Anthony songea à ce que ce serait, d'être une jeune femme et de se promener au bras d'Ezra. Ou un jeune homme, d'ailleurs. L'important était de se promener au bras d'Ezra.

L'énorme dossier et les larmes de l'homme plus âgé revinrent en mémoire. Cela l'intriguait autant que cela lui fendait le cœur. Qu'avait-il pu arriver? Avait-il des ennuis d'argent? D'autres type de problème?

Le cœur lourd, son sommeil fut agité. Il rêva de son père qui brulait la belle robe qu'il avait acheté, puis que sa mère l'insultait, et enfin, qu'Ezra lui demandait de partir.


	6. Chapter 6

Il profita de ses vacances pour se reposer - il avait posé des jours de congé au boulot pour se rendre chez ses parents, alors, tant qu'on y étais... c'était grasse matinée tous les jours. Ashtoreth débarquait parfois à l'improviste, les jours ou il ne sortait pas, et il ressortit ses robes et sortit s'acheter une nouvelle palette de maquillage

C'était aussi l'occasion d'observer Ezra en plein travail. Ce dernier s'amusait plus à faire fuir les clients qu'à leur vendre des livres. Heureusement, il laissait Anthony les consulter, ce qui s'avéra précieux lorsqu'il exhuma plusieurs traités de croquis et peintures anciennes.

L'ennui finit malgré tout par poindre, et ce n'était que le début de la première semaine. Le jeune homme demanda à pouvoir descendre sa platine de l'étage.

"Pourquoi pas? cela te fera une distraction, tant que cela ne dérange pas les clients..."

Lançant un sourire entendu au libraire (il savait... tout ce qui dérangeait les clients étaient le bienvenu), il monta à l'étage sans demander son reste.

"Attends, Ashtoreth!"

Arrivé à la moitié des marches, il redescendit aussitôt.

"Tu ne vas pas transporter sans arrêt tout ton matériel de haut en bas... Et si nous allions trouver du matériel pour moi? Cela me permettrais aussi d'acheter quelques disques intéressants.  
-Euh... On doit probablement pouvoir trouver du Vivaldi en occasion, oui...  
-Ah, ce serait merveilleux, en effet. Mais j'aimerais acheter tous ses disques que je n'ai pu m'offrir lorsque j'étais adolescent, quand mes parents ne voulaient que du classique à la maison... J'aime ça, mais je suis curieux... et j'aime beaucoup ce que tu m'as fait découvrir."

Anthony rougit. "Hum, tu pourras emprunter les miens quand tu le souhaites.  
-Oh, merci mon cher garçon! Eh bien, attendons encore une demi-heure et puis nous fermerons la boutique..."

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, ils prenaient l'Underground en direction de Camden. Anthony connaissait un magasin de matériel vintage vraiment cool... en fait, il lorgnait sur quelques pièces sympas mais n'avait pas de quoi se les payer pour l'instant.

L'avantage était qu'on pouvait tester les installations sur place, et ils passèrent ensemble quelques temps à tout écouter.

"Une radio à galène! mon grand-père en avait une...  
-Oh, attends, ça c'est un truc... Quelle beauté!" s'écria l'étudiant devant un ensemble de platine et d'ampli. "Tu connais le 5.1 au cinéma?  
-Huuuum? laisses-moi réfléchir?"

Ce n'était probablement pas la bonne question à poser.

"Ezra, quel est le dernier film que tu as été voir au cinéma?  
-Ah! C'était la Belle et la Bête. On m'avait dit que j'allais apprécier l'héroïne...  
-Oui, bon, vu ton style, j'aurais cru que cela faisait quand même plus de cinq ans que tu n'étais pas allé au cinéma...  
-Et j'ai toujours aimé les dessins animés."

Anthony ne su quoi répondre. "Tu parles du dessin animé Disney?  
-Oui?  
-Mais il est sortit, quoi, bien 10 ans avant ma naissance!  
-Oui, je me souviens, c'était vraiment une histoire charmante, même si je préfère largement la version de Cocteau, c'était un moment agréable..."

Le jeune homme se frotta le visage dans ses mains. "Huuuu... Oublions le 5.1. Imagine que tu es... dans une pièce et d'au lieu de venir que d'un endroit de la pièce, comme ton gramophone, ou de deux parties de la pièce, comme ma platine stéréo, le son vient des quatres coins de la pièce. Voilà, c'est ce que fait l'installation devant nous, c'est de la quadriphonie."

Il désigna les appareils d'un air triomphal. Ezra était dubitatif, mais il voulait faire plaisir à son jeune ami. "D'accord, si nous l'écoutions?  
-Je vais demander un disque de test, je reviens."

Anthony revint avec un vinyle SQ de musique baroque. Délicatement, il lança la platine et régla les boutons du mieux qu'il put.

"Oh, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai plus entendu du Banchieri... sais-tu que j'ai assisté en 88 à une représentation de ce Madrigal à l'Opéra de..."

Mais soudain la voix s'éleva des enceintes qui les entouraient. Ezra se retourna en sursautant.

"Ah! quel effet!  
-Anthony! J'ai cru que quelqu'un parlait derrière moi...  
-Ecoute maintenant, ferme les yeux."

Le libraire s'exécuta. Le son était tellement pur, et l'effet de réverbération si parfait, qu'il lui semblait assister à une représentation directement dans la salle... non, mieux, sur scène.

Sa main chercha le bras de son jeune ami. Une main se glissa dans la sienne, et il la serra, submergé d'émotion.

"Je... c'est magnifique. Je le veux.  
-Le disque?  
-Le disque et tout ce qu'il faut pour l'écouter!  
-Oh, Ezra, vraiment, c'est plus une curiosité qu'autre chose. C'est hors de prix.  
-Je ne ressortirais pas d'ici sans."

Et c'est comme ça qu'Anthony acheva la soirée à tirer des cables entre les différents baffles à travers le salon de lecture au coeur de la librairie. Le libraire avait fait une razzia sur les disques quadriphoniques. Il n'allait pas sans plaindre, il y avait même du rock progressif. Ezra achetait vraiment les yeux fermés et semblaient avoir des fonds illimités.

Une fois le tout installé, il fut surpris de se voir saisir pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui la main par son ami habituellement si prude et si avare en contact... pour se faire entrainer dans une danse ancienne. Il apprendrait plus tard qu'il s'agissait d'un menuet.

Ils continuèrent avec un rock plutôt doux, une gavotte - mais sérieusement ou avait-il avait appris la gavotte? et quelques danses charmantes mais... ce n'était pas assez.

Anthony avait repéré un disque qu'il connaissait bien. Il savait que cela commençait par un slow, et il l'avait fait acheté à Ezra, et ce même s'il le possédait déjà en stéréo.

Dès les premières notes, il dirigea le plus âgé sur la piste de danse, posant son bras dans le creux de son dos et saisissant de l'autre main la main petite et fine de l'autre homme.

"Tu peux poser ton autre main sur mon épaule...  
-Oh! oui, bien sûr..."

When you weary, feeling small...

Rapprochant leurs mains enlacées, il déposa ses lèvres sur les doigts du blond... de la main posée dans son dos, il ressentit son frisson, mais il le tenait fermement, et ils commencèrent à tourner au son de la très douce voix du chanteur.

"Hum... je me souviens de ça..." chuchotta Ezra. "Cela passait à la radio quand j'avais 7 ou 8 ans.  
-Chuuut, mon ange... Profite..."

Écoutant les paroles pleines de promesse d'un ami, ou d'un amant, que quoi qu'il puisse arrivé, il sera à vos côté, les deux colocataires tournèrent et tournèrent encore, jusqu'à ressentir presqu'une ivresse...

Jusqu'à ce que des lèvres se rapprochent un peu trop près, et qu'elles ne soient pas repoussées à temps...

Ezra brisa le baiser et se recula, mais pas violemment.

"Je ne pense pas que nous devrions faire cela, Anthony."

Essoufflé, l'autre mis du temps à répondre.

"Est-ce parce que je suis trop jeune?  
-Si ce n'était que cela, cela ne serait pas si grave, mon... mon très cher..."

A son tour, Ezra saisit sa main et la porta à ses lèvres.

"Mais je serais toujours incapable de vous offrir ce que vous désirez... ce que vous méritez. Il vaut mieux que nous en restions en là à ce niveau."

"J'espère que cela ne remet pas en question notre amitié... Elle m'est précieuse, tu sais.  
-... Bien sûr que non.  
-Alors, continuons comme avant.  
-D'accord, Ezra."

Les dernières notes montaient hauts, et déchiraient le coeur d'Anthony en mille morceaux.


	7. Chapter 7

Les vacances doivent bien s'achever un jour, et le retour en cours n'est pas trop rude. Pendant la semaine qui suivait le congé, beaucoup d'étudiants seraient absent pour assister à différents procès dont ils devront faire des croquis. Au matin, Anthony se rends en cours, puis part à temps pour arriver au tribunal à 11h.

Il n'a aucune idée de l'enjeu du procès.

Il y a quelques journalistes à l'entrée, mais rien d'extraordinaire. Il vérifie une dernière fois son matériel et entre dans la salle, s'attendant à être fouillé (c'est le cas) et jetant des regards curieux tout autour. C'est impressionnant, comme lieu.

L'affaire des cinq des South Downs. Il voit arriver les cinq accusés dans une cage en verre blindé, et il s'assied confortablement. Cette première journée de séance s'achèvera à 16h, il aura le temps d'aller travailler après, et s'il devait rester quatre jours de suite sur ces bancs de bois... autant bien s'installer.

Il sort un carnet de croquis, sa palette d'aquarelle et ses crayons. Ses voisins le regardent avec intérêt. L'un d'eux semble profondément accablé.

Quelques coups de marteaux imposent le silence dans la salle. Cela commence.

A 16 heures, Anthony sort du tribunal en titubant presque. Il se sent mis KO debout, nauséeux et affaibli. Il décide d'aller rapidement au café pour se changer les idées, et vu l'allure de son visage, sa patronne ne le presse pas trop ce soir-là.

Après son retour, il a mangé sans faim et est monté se coucher après avoir vaguement salué Ezra qui lisait au salon. Mais le sommeil ne le prenait pas, se rappelant de ce qu'il avait entendu au procès.

C'était à vomir. Ces hommes étaient accusés d'agressions particulièrement odieuses envers des jeunes homosexuels, des années 70 au milieux des années 2000. Le pire, dans tout cela, est qu'ils étaient payés par les parents des victimes dans le but de, sois-disant, faire disparaître les préférences particulières de leurs enfants.

La plupart des plaignants qu'il avait entendu aujourd'hui étaient des adultes, mais, au moments des faits, c'étaient des adolescents.

Ils avaient pu être rassemblés, selon le juge, grâce au livre de compte des malfrats. Ils avaient gardés des traces de toutes les exactions qu'ils avaient perpétrés, et si certains étaient prescrit (c'était le cas de la majorité), trois victimes avaient pu porter plaintes.

Toutes les autres victimes ne pouvaient le faire mais beaucoup tenaient à les soutenir. D'autres n'avaient pas voulu témoigner, pour ne pas raviver de tristes souvenirs.

Et vu la nature des souvenirs, Anthony comprenait.

Il s'endormit en priant de ne pas rêver, et ses prières furent entendues.

Le lendemain, il se renseigna un peu pour comprendre cette histoire de prescriptions. Il était pourtant persuadé que les cas de viols sur mineurs étaient imprescriptibles dans la loi anglaise...

Séchant le premier cours de la matinée, il resta à la librairie pour consulter l'une des éditions les plus récente du Common Law.

"Tu cherches quelque chose, Anthony?"

Il sursauta, n'ayant pas entendu le libraire se glisser derrière lui.

"Euh... Oui, je regardais ça pour mieux comprendre le procès auquel j'assiste.  
-Oh! c'est bien de s'intéresser à ce genre de chose.  
-Je peux te l'emprunter? Je dois y aller, et j'aimerais terminer de lire ça dans le métro.  
-Vas-y, mon cher! Ne sois pas en retard!"

Il espérait presque recevoir un baiser, comme une bonne épouse embrasserait son mari partant au travail. Mais c'était un rêve sans issue.

Achevant de lire les paragraphe qui l'intéressaient dans l'underground, Anthony glissa le lourd volume dans son sac, prenant soin de ne pas renverser de la peinture dessus. C'était beaucoup plus clair: Effectivement, la loi de 2003 rendait l'agression sexuelle sur les mineurs de moins de 13 ans imprescriptible, et ce même rétroactivement. La plupart des anciennes victimes étaient âgées de 13 à 16 ans, âge pour lequel ce crime était actuellement imprescriptible, mais pas rétroactivement. Ceux qui n'avaient pas portés plainte dans l'année suivant les faits avant 2003 n'avait aucune possibilité de poursuite.

C'était terriblement injuste. Qu'est-ce qui faisait que, miraculeusement, entre 12 et 13 ans, on acquérait soudainement une chose qui rendait impunissable nos agresseurs?

C'est sur ces pensées que la seconde journée de témoignage commença. Les trois victimes plaignante avaient témoignés hier, avaient suivit les victimes non plaignantes, et c'était eux qui continuaient aujourd'hui. La journée de demain serait réservé aux toutes dernières victimes et au réquisitoires des avocats des différentes parties, et la dernière journée serait pour les débats et le jugement.

Son dessin était moins bon que la veille. Il ne pouvait plus croquer les monstres en face de lui sans les affubler de faciès déformés et de hideuses mimiques. Il reporta donc son attention sur les victimes et fit un portrait de chacun d'eux.

De cette dame d'un certain âge, qui était venue avec son épouse, et qui racontait comment ils voulaient lui faire "aimer les hommes".

De cet homme encore jeune, l'une des dernières victimes des années 90, qui avait fini par fonder une famille et rejeter la partie "honteuse" de sa bisexualité.

Ils étaient tous magnifiques, ils étaient tous brisés, quelque part. Pour certain, c'était une simple fissure, pour d'autres, on entendait les morceaux de faïence tomber quand ils parlaient.

Ressortant aussi groggy que la veille de la salle, Anthony fut heureux de savoir qu'il n'avait pas à travailler ce soir-là. Du repos... Trier les croquis...

Il fut surpris en arrivant à la librairie de voir une affiche sur la porte, impeccablement calligraphiée, déclarer que ce serait fermé demain, et toutes nos excuses chers clients, vraiment.

Déjà, Ezra aurait pu lui demander. Il lui aurait imprimé une affichette avec Word. Et puis... Bon, il n'aimait pas vendre, et il fermait souvent quelques heures sans prévenir, mais une journée entière?

Il entra en faisant tinter la cloche et sortit aussitôt le Common Law de son sac, pour ne pas l'oublier - que c'était lourd! - et il le reposa à sa place.

"Tu fermes la librairie demain?  
-Pardon?"

La voix venait de la rotonde. Il leva les yeux et vit Aziraphale perché sur une échelle, rangeant des livres au second étage.

"Euh... Tu fermes la librairie demain?" cria-t-il plus fort.

"Oh, oui... J'ai à faire en ville.  
-Une vente aux enchères de livres?  
-Non, non.  
-Tu vas voir quelqu'un?  
-Mon garçon, je serais rentré avant vous, n'ayez crainte, vous aurez votre repas après avoir bien travaillé!  
-Ce n'est pas ce que je..."

Mais l'étrange libraire avait disparu entre les rayonnages de l'étage, et quand il réapparu plus d'une demi-heure plus tard, Anthony ne reprit pas la discussion ou elle était.


	8. Chapter 8

"Nous souhaitons vous présenter la première témoin aujourd'hui..."

Encore une autre journée au tribunal, une autre série de témoin. Apparemment cela finirait à midi, l'après-midi sera réservé aux avocats.

Anthony étira son dos. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'achèverait en premier: la rigidité de ces bancs de bois ou la dureté des faits présentés devant la cours. A un moment donné, son cerveau s'était déconnecté. Trop d'information, trop de souffrance, trop de tout.

Ses parents étaient des cons, pensait-il. Son père l'avait rejeté. Sa mère l'avait défendu, mais pas assez fort. C'étaient des cons. Mais au moins, ils n'avaient payés personne pour le violer.

Son esprit divagua, et ses pensées se tournèrent vers Ezra, qui s'était levé comme d'habitude et n'avait pas ouvert la boutique. Il avait préparé un grand sac, avec ce fameux dossier, et il était partit avant lui.

Il se dit que s'il l'aimait, il devait lui prouver. Être là pour lui dans les moments difficile. Ce soir, il lui demanderais si tout va bien, et il l'écouterait s'il avait envie de parler.

Un avocat se leva et appela un nouveau témoin.

"J'appelle à la barre Monsieur Fell, notre avant-dernier témoin dans cette affaire..."

Et soudain c'était comme si le plafond s'effondrait sur sa tête. Non, ce n'était pas possible, cela ne pouvait pas...

Pourtant, une petite silhouette se glissa par la porte adjacente. Plusieurs personnes s'exclamèrent, et il entendit même derrière lui quelqu'un chuchoter à un autre: "C'est sans doute le témoin le plus âgé que nous ayons vu, non?  
-Je ne suis pas sûre, ses cheveux blanc le vieillissent peut-être..."

Frappé de stupeur, Anthony suivit Ezra des yeux alors qu'il s'installait à sa place. Il avait l'air effrayé, mais aussi déterminé. Il se tassa sur son banc pour éviter d'être repéré.

Comme par un réflexe automatique, le crayon couru tout seul sur le papier. Il avait dessiné ce visage un nombre incalculable de fois, il le connaissait par cœur, ce n'était pas très difficile... Tout, tout sauf écouter.

Mais les mots résonnent haut et fort dans la salle.

"Monsieur Fell... veuillez décliner votre identité."

Il inspira profondément.

"Je m'appelle Ezra Aziraphale Fell. Je suis né le 22 novembre 1963..."

Quelqu'un chuchota derrière: "Carrément, le gars il est né le jour de l'assassinat de Kennedy. Je t'avais dit qu'il était vieux!  
-Chut!"

"... A Amberley, dans les South Downs, pas très loin de Brighton ou j'ai fait mes études. Je suis actuellement libraire à Soho.  
-Bien, merci monsieur Fell. Pour remettre dans le contexte, pour l'assemblée, je vais vous expliquer ce qui m'a poussé à vous contacter. Lorsque je représentait messieurs Smith, Jones et Pemberton, j'ai eu accès à cette fameuse pièce à conviction contenant la liste des victimes pour lesquels les Cinq ont été commissionés."

Laissant un petit silence pour tenir son auditoire en haleine, l'avocat souffla légèrement avant de reprendre.

"J'ai copié cette liste. Tous les gens qui sont passés ces deux derniers jours s'y trouvaient... Et vous, Monsieur Fell, étiez le septième nom inscrit. L'une des premières victimes, donc. Mais les six premiers, malheureusement... Je n'ai pas retrouvé de trace de deux d'entre eux, et les autres étaient déjà décédés."

Ezra ne répondit pas, gardant une expression qui se voulait neutre mais qui était surtout figée.

"Bon. Je vais devoir vous demander de témoigner devant tout ces gens. Je sais que cela peut être difficile, car vous avez gardés ses détails pour vous depuis si longtemps. Je vais faire passer au jury des photos réalisées par des experts détaillant les séquelles physiques qui vous sont restées, mais le public n'y aura pas accès, à votre demande."

Anthony ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir les photos, il savait exactement de quoi il en retournait. Il aurait bien voulu s'arracher les oreilles, mais la voix d'Ezra était claire, précise, dénuée de tremblement et... froide. Ce n'était pas la voix qu'Ezra utilisait pour lui parler. Ce n'était pas naturel.

"C'était en 1976, quelques jours avant Noël, et je venais d'avoir 13 ans. J'étais triste d'être en vacances scolaire, et je ne pensais qu'à rentrer au pensionnat. On me brimait là-bas, mais on me brimait aussi à la maison, et au moins, au pensionnat, il y avait un garçon qui me plaisait. Oh, je lui ai à peine parlé, il était plus âgé, mais il ne me harcelait pas et il était vraiment charmant. J'étais sur le chemin entre chez moi et le village, ou ma mère m'avait envoyé acheter une dinde. Ils me sont tombé dessus et m'ont trainé dans une grange. Après tout ça, ils m'ont trainé devant le porche de ma maison et m'y ont laissé pour mort. Je savais déjà que mes parents avaient payés pour leur petite séance de thérapie, car ils me l'ont dit dans la grange."

L'avocat déglutit. C'était des questions qu'il ne cessait de poser à chaque victime, mais ce n'était jamais facile pour lui, apparemment.

"Bien. Je vais devoir vous demander de me décrire ce qui s'est passé dans la grange, monsieur Fell."

Alors il raconta.

Anthony quitta la salle aussitôt après la fin du témoignage, attendant que le libraire disparaisse par la petite porte sur le côté. Il se précipita aux toilettes pour y vomir son petit déjeuner.

Non, il ne pourrait pas continuer à assister au procès. Il avait assez de croquis, et il ne deviendrait de toute manière jamais dessinateur d'audience. Il lirait le résultat du procès dans le journal et ferait un rapport écrit, et puis, tant pis.

Il ne voulait plus jamais remettre les pieds dans cette salle.

Passant son visage sous l'eau, il ne fit pas attention à ses cheveux trempés lorsqu'il sortit des toilettes. Ils dégoulinaient sur le sol de l'entrée.

Assis sur l'un des banc de la salle des pas perdus, Ezra le regardait. Que faire? fuir? Dire qu'il était dans une autre salle? Faire mine de rien?

L'autre lui fit signe d'approcher. Lorsqu'il fut assis sur le banc à côté de lui, le plus âgé sourit doucement.

"Je t'ai vu dans la salle. Merci, cela m'a donné beaucoup de courage.  
-Je... Je ne savais pas, je te jure, je...  
-Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as laissé traîner tes croquis l'autre jour, et j'ai reconnu mon avocat sur le dessin. Je savais que tu serais là. Cela m'a vraiment aidé.  
-... vraiment?  
-Oui. Et si nous allions boire un thé? Je connais un endroit particulièrement agréable dans ce quartier..."

En descendant les marches du palais de justice, une main hésitante se glissa dans celle d'Anthony. Il la serra.


	9. Chapter 9

En cette fin d'année scolaire, les amis d'Anthony étaient occupés à préparer leurs examens ou développer leurs histoires d'amour, il ne les voyait pas beaucoup. Au point qu'il se demandait si ce fameux Gabriel (qu'il n'avait jamais croisé) sortait avec Bee, Daphné ou les deux.

Lui aussi travaillait un max. Ezra l'avait aidé à finaliser son dossier de croquis d'audience, ce qui semblait lui avoir fait du bien. Presque plus de bien que le verdict, même si les sentences étaient justes pour ses bourreaux.

Ils se réinstallèrent donc dans cette routine jusqu'au début du mois de juin. Ils étaient maintenant plus que des amis, mais pas vraiment des amants.

"Ma chère..." commença un jour Ezra, après avoir jeté un oeil à la silouhette affalée sur un sofa de la salle de lecture. "Je sais que tu travailles vraiment beaucoup. Pourquoi ne pas te détendre? il y a beaucoup de fêtes sympatiques pour les jeunes, en juin..."

Ashtoreth le regarda d'un oeil morne. Elle était juste fatiguée par la semaine de boulot au café, par ses révisions, et par la dysphorie qui l'avait tiraillé toute la semaine. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, ce samedi, c'était être Ash et rester à la maison.

Puis, un éclair de compréhension passa dans son esprit.

"Juin? Nous sommes déjà en juin?  
-... Oui? n'est-ce pas pour cela que tu révises? tes examens approchent."

Elle se leva du fauteuil comme un démon sortirait de sa boîte.

"Mais alors... attends, que je vérifie..." dégainant son smartphone, elle tapota sous l'œil bienveillant d'Ezra (qui n'entendait rien à ce genre de technologie).

"Demain, c'est la Pride!  
-Bien sûr! tu n'es vraiment pas sortie aujourd'hui? Ils ont mis des drapeaux partout. C'est joli, ça égaie le quartier je trouve...  
-Il faut qu'on y aille!  
-... si tant est que Soho avait besoin d'être é-gay-é encore plus, haha... ha?  
-Viens avec moi!  
-Oh, mais que racontes-tu? place aux jeunes, pour ce genre de réjouissances."

Doucement, Ashtoreth banda son arc, s'approchant d'une démarche féline vers le libraire. Elle tira le plus fermement possible sur la corde en posant ses bras sur les épaules du plus petit, et décocha sa flèche en plein cœur avec quelques mots murmurés à l'oreille...

"Il n'y a pas d'âge pour être fier, mon ange."

Quand elle s'éloigna, elle passa une main douce sur le visage de son aimé pour sécher les quelques larmes qui coulaient.

"Allez. Préparons-nous!"

Le lendemain, les rues étaient pleines de couleurs et de bruit. Ezra avait un avis neutre sur la Pride, d'habitude, compensant son irritation quant au bruit ambiant par son appréciation de voir les jeunes profiter de la vie comme il aurait aimé en profiter. Anthony était réapparu, maquillé mais clairement masculin, pour l'entrainer au cœur de la fête.

Il dansa sans se soucier de son allure, et vu le nombre de cotillon, il avait bien fait de mettre cette veste en jeans que Anthony lui avait dégoté à la friperie! il l'aimait, surtout que le jeune artiste lui avait dessiné des ailes d'anges dans le dos (avec un arc-en-ciel les reliant...)

"Nous avons beaucoup de chose à fêter, alors, fêtons!" lui avait-il dit avant de lui prendre la main.

Un peu plus tard, la foule les avait séparé, mais il s'était retrouvé à danser avec Bee, visiblement très heureuse d'être là. Il retrouva Anthony un peu plus tard, en train de s'épingler une collection de badge coloré à la veste.

Ezra s'approcha, et Anthony se retourna vers lui. "Lequel veux-tu, mon ange?"

Ses yeux dérivèrent vers une suite de couleurs très neutre, gris, blanc, noir, mauve. Deux d'entre eux avaient ces couleurs.

"Quelle est la différence entre ces deux-là?"

Le bénévole qui les distribuait expliqua patiemment que le premier, aux bandes horizontales, représentait l'asexualité, l'absence de désir sexuel.

Puis il montra un autre aux mêmes couleurs, mais avec un triangle noir à gauche et trois bandes horizontales des autres couleurs.

"Il s'agit du symbole des demi-sexuels. Ils ont du désirs mais ne peuvent explorer une sexualité, quelle qu'elle soit, qu'avec une personne avec qui ils ont déjà un fort attachement romantique."

Ezra pris le second, et l'épingla au revers de sa veste en jeans.

Se retournant vers l'étudiant, il sourit. "Tu vois, je te l'avais dit. Je sais qui je suis.  
-Dois-je reprendre tout à zéro et t'inviter au restaurant? ou à un pique-nique romantique au parc Saint James?  
-Oh, je pense que notre lien est déjà fort. Je sais que je suis un peu lent et que tu veux vivre ta vie à cent à l'heure... mais si nous continuons tel que nous sommes actuellement, si je marche avec entrain et que tu ralentis un petit peu...  
-Tout pour toi, mon ange."

Un peu plus tard, un grand type baraqué leur glissa un polaroid.

"Je prenais des photos des couples durant la Pride, et vous étiez si beaux, les gars..."

Il disais ça avec un immense sourire parfait. Il aurait pu avoir l'air énervant s'il ne dégageait pas un air de profonde sincérité.

"Oh, cool, mec, merci!" réussis à articuler Anthony.  
"Super, on se revoit bientôt, je pense que tu es un pote à Bee et Daphné, hum? Tchuss! A plus!"

Il s'engouffra dans la foule. Anthony posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Ezra pour regarder l'image.

"C'est fou. Qu'on ai une photo de notre premier baiser, cela n'arrive jamais, d'habitude.  
-J'irais en faire une copie. Ces trucs ont la mauvaise manie de perdre leurs couleurs avec le temps."

Ezra rigola doucement. "C'est vrai. Comme les hommes. Comme mes cheveux.  
-Je n'aime rien de plus que tes cheveux!  
-Hum, vraiment?  
-Heu... non. J'aime encore plus tes yeux."

S'en suivit leur deuxième baiser. Et bien d'autre encore.

Septembre 2021. Anthony fêtes ses vingt ans avec dignité (non) (avec beaucoup d'alcool en fait) (et avec Ezra, d'abord en amoureux la veille, puis tous ses amis envahirent la librairie le soir du 11 septembre.)

"A la plus grande catastrophe du 21ème siècle, je porte un toast..." commença à déclarer Hastur.  
"Je suis pas d'accord. Le retour de la mode 90's, ça c'est la plus grande catastrophe..." le coupa Daphné (qui souhaitaient se diriger dans la mode).  
"Techniquement, il y a eu plus de mort dans les guerres qui ont suivit que dans les tours..." enchaîna Gabriel (qui était en science politique).  
"Je parlais de la naissance d'Anthony Ashtoreth Crowley... bandes de débiles."

Et tout le monde riait, buvait, chantait, dansait.

Et à la fin de la soirée, quand ils parvinrent à foutre tout le monde dehors (parfois à coup de balais, dans le cas de Bee, qui jurait qu'Ezra était comme un père pour elle), la librairie repris son calme habituel.

Et ses petites habitudes.

Une petite chambre sous les toits qui prends la poussière. Un grand lit aux draps défaits, parfois juste pour dormir, tout simplement.

Un livre posé sur la table de nuit. Un chargeur de smartphone qui traine par terre. Des crayons de couleurs. Des vêtement impeccablement pliés sur une chaise.

Deux corps enlacés.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey toi! oui toi qui lis cette fic! viens nous rejoindre sur le [discord Good Omens ](https://discord.gg/GC2k8vy)
> 
> Honnêtement pour le moment je pense que je vais me calmer niveau écriture, à part le défi du discord chaque semaine. Je préfère me concentrer sur le dessin. Vous pouvez me trouver sur instagram et deviantart sous le pseudo OtusPotus!
> 
> Sur ce... A bientôt!


End file.
